Switch (short story)
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: What will happen when two certain people switch bodies? Will they be able to manage? Frozen; Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven. Rated T; just in case. Short Story; requested by anonymous
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa POV**

I didn't want to go into the forest for a picnic, but they insisted. But if you think about it, a picnic is better than working.  
So, here we are. A picnic in the woods with just friends and family.

It's warming to watch Anna running around, laughing and playing with our friends.  
"Elsa, come play!" Anna calls to me. I don't answer right away. It's nice just lying in the sun with the grass that tickles my skin. Sven seems to be doing the same thing—just relaxing in the summer breeze.  
"Must I?" I ask her.  
"Yes, you must!" She insists. The next thing I know, Anna has somehow pulled me into the game. It doesn't take long before I'm also running around, laughing and having fun.

The day goes by quickly and before we notice, the sun is setting. "We should head home," I say, putting the plates back into the basket.  
"Right now?" Anna asks. She sounds exhausted. Probably because she's been running around all day.  
I slightly glance up at her, drawing in a deep breath. "You choose."  
She simply looks at me with slightly surprise. "What?" She asks, as if not knowing what to say. She even stumbles on that one word.  
"You choose. Go home, or stay," I explain, holding back laughter but smirking slightly.

Anna stares at me with near no expression, though her eyes are slightly wide.  
I make eye contact with her and blink once. She quickly looks away and clears her throat. "Alright. I choose," She says.  
I can hear Kristoff and Rapunzel quietly chuckle.  
"We stay for a bit," Anna says, making her decision.  
"Fine by me," Olaf smiles, lying down on the grass.

The sunset is beautiful. I haven't ever seen it from this view before. It's so quiet now that everybody has settled down. I glance over at Rapunzel. She's fallen asleep, curled up next to Anna—who is falling asleep, leaning in Kristoff—who is falling asleep on Sven.

I smile and take in a deep breath. _This_ is how it should be every day. I look up to the sky once more and smile again. The stars become more visible as time passes. Though, that's normal.  
I stretch my arms and legs out, no longer sitting with my legs crossed. I lie down in the grass and look up at the sky. After a few moments, I feel Olaf move next to me. When I look, he smiles before closing his eyes.  
I smile back, but he's already asleep. So instead, I look back up at the sky and close my eyes.

**Anna's POV**

I continue to stare at the grass. Seconds ago, I was exhausted. Now that we're falling asleep, I can't sleep. I'm wide awake with tons of energy. This happens a lot and it gets annoying.  
I look next to me on both sides. Rapunzel is asleep and Kristoff is asleep. I so badly want to get up and walk around, but I can't because they're surrounding me. So instead, I deal with it and stay put.

A few moments pass and I sigh of boredom. With the sigh, Rapunzel rolls over. This gives me an opportunity to stand; and I take it.  
Carefully, I make sure everybody is aside and still sleeping, then I stand up.  
Everybody is asleep. Rapunzel, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, even Elsa. So, why am I still awake?

The fire is burning out, so I decide to go get some more firewood. With everybody here, nothing bad can happen. Can it?

I walk cautiously into the woods, picking up twigs and sticks, even dry leaves as I move deeper into the thick patch of trees.  
At the sound of wolves, I quickly turn back and head back for the camp.

Finally arriving, I quietly put the wood and leaves down, carefully feeding the fire as it burns.

Once the fire is taken care of, I sit back and relax. Though, I'm still not tired. I heavily sigh, slouching forwards and putting my head down. _Why can't I sleep?_ I think to myself.

I gasp and quickly look around when I hear somebody moving in the forest. I quickly count everybody around. _Rapunzel, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven. That's everyone._  
The sound continues. Nervously, I crawl over and shake Elsa's arm. "Elsa, wake up. Somebody's here," I whisper.  
"Go back to sleep," Elsa says half-asleep. She nudges me away then rolls over. I sigh then try again to wake her up. "Elsa, somebody is here," I warn again.  
Elsa slightly opens her eyes and listens, though I barely notice.

At the sound of the person moving around, Elsa quickly sits up and looks at me. We make no verbal exchanges. Our expressions do the talking.

The sound gets louder and we quickly identify it as a horse. As it gets closer and louder, everybody else wakes up.

Soon, we're all standing near each other, listening and watching closely.

The horse becomes visible and so does the figure of it's rider.

"Who's there?" Rapunzel calls, clearly nervous.  
The rider jumps off the horse and walks towards the camp.

Elsa moves me behind her, then Kristoff steps in front. It's nice that everybody wants to protect me. But I also want to protect them...

"I'm here," The voice says. Though, the voice is hushed. It's hard to tell the gender.  
"Who?" Elsa asks, unsure.

The person steps into the light of the fire. "Nobody you know."  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Delivering a message from a friend," The person answers.

I slightly lean sideways and look the person head to toe. The person is a she and she doesn't look friendly.

"What's the message?" Olaf asks.

The girl puts her hand on her cheek and sighs, as if trying to remember.  
"What's the message," She repeats.

Everybody quickly grows nervous and worried.  
"Oh yeah!" She says. "_Run_."

As soon as the girl pulls something out of her pocket, everybody turns around and runs.  
She throws something onto the ground that makes quite a loud noise.

Elsa and I look back and see a large cloud of smoke forming and coming towards us.  
In instinct, Elsa pushes me forwards before falling. I stumble then trip over my own feet and fall onto the grass, away from the smoke.  
I quickly sit up and look but can't see any of my friends or family.

The woman walks out of the smoke and towards me.  
"Who saved you?" She asks.  
"My sister," I answer, trying to avoid the question.  
"I'll send her your regrets."

I get about a half a second to think about that sentence before I'm knocked unconscious.

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes slowly flutter open. Green Grass fills my vision, and sunlight shimmers off the grass.

I quickly remember the night before and sit up, quickly climbing to my feet. The world seems... Different. And I feel warmer and slightly overdressed.

Not thinking much of it, I shrug it off then look around. _Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven... Where's Anna?_  
"Anna?" I ask quietly. My voice seems different as well. Though, I ignore it.

I step backwards, stepping on something. I turn around too quickly and trip over something, falling onto the grass and slightly winding myself.  
I brush my hair out of my face then roll over and look at what I tripped over.  
Or who...

I quickly crawl over and roll the person over. I gasp and fall back when I see the persons face.  
"Rapunzel!" I call.  
I continue to stare down at the person on the ground. Myself. I'm looking at myself.

* * *

**So, this is just a short chapter of a new book I'm trying out. **

**It'll go back and forth between Elsa's POV and Anna's POV. (pov is point of view; for those wondering)**

**If this works out; that's amazing! Gives me another book to work on!  
If this doesn't work out; That's okay. It was worth a try! **

**Thanks for reading! Please write a review or send me a PM letting me know what you ****_honestly_**** think! **

**Thanks again!  
-Annika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna's POV**

I hear Elsa scream. No, I hear myself scream... Either way, I quickly wake up and climb to my feet. But I'm taller. Not by much, But I am taller.  
I look around at everybody sleeping. Kristoff, Rapunzel, Sven, Olaf... but no Elsa.

I step forward but nearly fall. My shoes are different. I look down and notice I'm wearing Elsa's ice shoes. ...And her dress... And her hair!

I quickly run my hands up my... Elsa's body and up onto my head, pulling the braid over my shoulder. I'm not myself. I'm Elsa. But, I'm Anna... How does this even work?!

I quickly turn around and look down at myself. I look pretty terrified and shocked and horrified.  
"Kristoff!" I yell, falling backwards and continuing to stare at myself.

Kristoff and Rapunzel both quickly wake up.  
"What's going on?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna," Kristoff says, going over to who looks like me.

Me and Elsa both scream and move further away from each other.  
"What's going on?!" Rapunzel asks with concern, holding me close.  
"She's... I'm—I'm looking at myself!" I shout.

Elsa continues to stare at herself—or me, not saying a word or moving.

"What?" Kristoff asks confused. "Elsa, what's going on?"  
"I'm not Elsa!" I say with panic.  
"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Anna?" Elsa asks.  
"Elsa?" I ask confused.

Did we switch bodies or something? What is going on?!

"Did something happen?" Kristoff asks confused, and quickly letting go of Elsa.  
"Maybe the woman who showed up last night did something," Rapunzel suggests.

I quickly climb to my feet and look down at myself. Elsa looks up at me with shock and confusion. She's partly lying down and partly sitting up.  
"So, we switched?" I ask.

Elsa still says nothing. She looks at me—or herself—head to toe. She looks like she might pass out. "Elsa?" I ask.  
Elsa opens my mouth to say something, but then stops and shakes her head. "This isn't real," She whispers, barely moving my lips to talk.  
"I believe it is," Rapunzel says, standing up and walking over to us.  
"How?!" Elsa asks.

I help her stand up and we stare into each other's eyes. Circling each other, we keep eye contact.  
"This is..." I begin, thinking of my words. "Strange..."  
"I don't like 'strange' covers it," I laugh.  
"Bizarre," Rapunzel says. "Wait, so they switched? Prove it."

Elsa and I quickly turn and partly glare at Rapunzel. "Prove what?" Elsa asks.  
"Are you Elsa or Anna?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I'm Anna," I say.  
"I'm Elsa," Elsa says.

It's weird hearing myself say that I'm Elsa... But I suppose it's just as weird for her!  
"How do we know for sure?" Kristoff asks.  
"People don't just switch bodies," Rapunzel adds.  
"Maybe you can just believe us? I mean, why would we make this up?" I ask.  
"Anna's got a point," Kristoff says.  
"Okay, so they did switch," Rapunzel says.  
"How do we switch back?" I ask.

Nobody seems to have an answer. I turn to Elsa and slightly jump when I see myself. It's going to take some time to get used to this...

**Elsa's** **POV**

I stand still, staring at my smaller, sun kissed hands. Am I really trapped as my little sister? How does stuff like this even happen?

I notice out of the corner of my eye that myself is staring at me. That is a strange sentence...  
I turn and face myself, looking into my eyes.  
"We switch."  
So, Anna's trapped as me and I'm trapped as her. This should be interesting...

I carefully, cautiously, and gently put Anna's hand onto my cheek. "Anna?" I ask. My voice is different. A bit higher—A _lot_ higher, actually, and it seems more gentle.  
"Elsa?" Anna asks.

So that's what I sound like... Not bad, I suppose.  
"This is bizarre," Rapunzel repeats.  
"Agreed," Kristoff adds.

Anna and I turn back to our friends. "How long will we be stuck this way?" I ask.  
"No clue," Rapunzel answers.  
"Guess we make the best of it?" Anna suggests. "Make the best of it?!" I ask a littler harsher than I wanted. "How do we make the best of it? I have Queen duties to tend too! I can't do my job when I'm stuck as the Princess!"

Everybody looks at me with shock.  
"That was harsh," Rapunzel says.  
I sigh heavily. "Sorry," I say. "This is too much."  
"I understand," Anna says.

Everybody goes silent for quite some time. Is it because I yelled? I hope not.. I feel really bad about that.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Though they might not know it, I do believe them. This is still strange how they switched.

The silence that fills the air right now is awkward. Quite awkward.  
"We should get home," Elsa says, picking up the picnic basket. Or maybe that's Anna speaking...  
"How do we know who's who?" Kristoff asks confused. "Anna looks like Elsa, Elsa looks like Anna," I answer.

After a few moments, we all find ourselves heading back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Back at Arendelle, we all stay in the kitchen, sitting quietly at the table.

Elsa's been playing with my braids for the past hour. She also changed into a different outfit. Not something I would wear...  
I'm still wearing the ice dress, though this braid is annoying me.

"So, does Elsa have her powers or does Anna have them?" Rapunzel asks, breaking the silence.

Everybody quickly looks up at her. "Anna does," Elsa says quietly, before looking back down at the braids.  
"I do?" I ask. "Uh oh..."  
"Uh oh what?" Kristoff asks.  
"Me with magic?" I ask.  
"Oh, this is bad," Rapunzel says.

I could get gloves. They hid Elsa's powers for 13 years, so maybe they can help me not use the magic.  
"Elsa, where do you keep the gloves and stuff?" I ask.  
"What for?" Elsa asks, sitting back in her chair and putting her—my boot covered feet on the table.  
"I need gloves so I don't use the magic," I say quietly.

I can actually hear Elsa sigh. "In the other room. They're hidden behind the books in the library," She says.

I get up and head to get the gloves.

**Rapunzel's POV**

_Why are the gloves hidden,_ I wonder.

"Elsa," I begin.  
Elsa slightly looks up at me.  
"Why are the gloves hidden?" I ask.

She quickly looks back down again. "Memories of the past. Not good memories," She answers quietly.  
"You're not liking the 'being stuck as Anna' thing are you," Kristoff says.  
"Nope," Elsa answers.

Anna comes back into the room wearing the gloves. "What now?" She asks.

**Elsa's POV**

Never Going On A Picnic Again  
Repeat that firmly, loudly, and clearly.

"I'm not sure," Rapunzel answers Anna's question.  
"Well, I—or Anna in this case, has a lot of work to do," I say.  
"Work?" Anna sighs.  
"Lots of it. I'll do the trading stuff, but you have to attend the meeting," I tell her.  
"Meeting? What for?" Anna asks.

I sigh and lean my head back against the chair. I've told her about this meeting for the past few months.  
"I'll just cancel it," I sigh.  
"Okay," Anna says.

**Anna's POV**

I wonder if Elsa's mad at me... She seems mad. But, she could also be stressed. I know I am.  
I take off the ice shoes and slide them under the table then stand up.  
Everybody seems to watch, but I ignore them.

I unbraid Elsa's hair then let it flow down behind her back and over her shoulders.  
I take off the ice woven cape and let it fall to the ground. It turns into snow and Elsa gives me the stink eye.  
"Sorry," I say.  
Elsa smirks and rolls her eyes before continuing to mess with my hair.

Now wearing a strapless, no-sleeved, long, ice-woven blue dress, with no shoes and my hair down—

I notice Kristoff staring at me with puppy eyes. Why?  
"Is... Something wrong?" I ask.

Kristoff quickly looks away. While looking around, him and Elsa make eye contact. She smirks at him with narrow eyes and I notice him getting nervous, possibly embarrassed.

"Nothing's the matter," Kristoff quickly says.  
"Seems like it," Elsa says sarcastically. Being Elsa, she takes a book and begins reading. She's always reading.  
"Don't exercise my eyes too much," I laugh.  
"Oh, pfft," Elsa says, waving me off and smirking.

I walk into the other room and sit down on the couch. Kristoff enters after and sits down next to me.  
"We'll find a way to switch you two back," He says.  
"Shh," I put my fingers gently on his lips. Next thing we know, we're kissing.

**Elsa's POV**

I think for a second on how we could reverse this before I remember; talking trolls. Magical, Talking, Trolls.

I stand up and leave the kitchen, walking down the hall to find Anna.

I open the door and get halfway through Anna's name before stepping back and quickly closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks, walking towards me.  
"I... will never stop brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth again," I says slowly.  
"Uh-oh..." Rapunzel opens the door and walks into the room. "Yo, lovebirds," She says.

Anna and Kristoff quickly stand.

**Rapunzel's****POV**

I can't believe this.

"You do realize that you still are Elsa, right?" I ask Anna.  
She quickly covers her mouth and looks at Kristoff, who looks right back at her with the same expression.  
"You gave your sister a heart attack. Congratulations," I say, before turning around and leaving the room.

**Anna's POV**

I forgot I was Elsa! And now I've kissed Kristoff! Oh, she's going to hate me...

Kristoff and I slowly walk out of the room and stand in the doorway. Elsa leans against the wall, opposite of us.  
"Finished?" She asks.  
"I swear, Elsa, I didn't mean it..." I say nervously.  
"Mean what?" Elsa asks smirking.

A slightly sigh of relief since she doesn't seem mad. "Mean to kiss him while looking like you."  
"Looking like me? You are me," Elsa says. Her small smile quickly disappears.  
"Elsa, I'm so sorry," I say quickly.  
"No, it's fine. Kissing is better than what you two usually do. Just don't do it again." With that, Elsa walks past us and up the stairs.

Rapunzel purses her lips then stands in front of us.  
"Well, that was... embarrassing," I say.  
"Don't worry about it," Rapunzel says. "I don't judge."

**Elsa's POV**

I cannot believe that I've kissed Kristoff. _Kristoff!_ Of all the people out there, it had to be him. Then again, he's better then most people... For me, Hans comes to mind. Ugh, men.

I walk down the hall and into my room, closing the door behind me.  
"Princess Anna," A maiden says.

I quickly turn around and see the woman cleaning my room.  
"Anna?" I say confused. "Oh, right. Princess Anna. That's me..."

The maiden chuckles. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asks.  
"Just wanted to lie down," I answer, walking over and lying down on my bed.  
"In the Queens' room?" The maiden asks.  
"I am the Queen," I answer, forgetting about the switch.

The maiden looks at me with confusion. I can feel her eyes staring at me, so I open my eyes and look back at her. She quickly looks away. "If it's alright with her, then it's alright with me," She says.

Minutes later, the door opens again and Anna enters.  
"Your Majesty," The maiden says with a bow.  
"Thanks," Anna says, nearly ignoring the maid.

I quickly stand up. "Anna, be nice," I whispers.  
"Oh, right... Reputation thing," Anna says. "Thank you," She says to the maiden.

I go back and lie down in bed. Anna comes over and sits down next to me. "Magical Trolls, eh?" She asks.  
"It was just a though. But I'm not sure," I answer.

The door opens and Rapunzel enters, also sitting on the bed.

I move over and lie on the edge of the bed, Rapunzel lies in the middle, and Anna lies on the other side.

"Elsa, are you mad at me?" Anna asks.  
"No," I quickly answer, sitting up. "I don't get mad at people easily."  
"You seem mad," Anna says, sitting up.  
"I seem tired," Rapunzel laughs, closing her eyes.  
"I'm not mad," I repeat.  
"Okay," Anna sighs gratefully. "I promise I won't kiss him or do anything else with him until we switch back."  
"Thank you," I say before lying back down.

We all fall asleep.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I wake up on the edge of the bed. Tiredly, I roll over and fall out of bed onto the carpet with a shriek.

Elsa and Anna quickly sit up and look down at me—but Elsa shrieks and jumps backwards, knocking Anna out of bed and onto the floor.  
"Ouch," Anna says.  
"Sorry," Elsa says. "Wait—Anna?" Elsa leans over the bed and looks down at Anna. "You're Anna, right?"  
"Yes," Anna answers, looking in the mirror. "Yes! I'm Anna again!" She says excitedly.

I stand up and the world seems so much taller. No, I feel much taller. I turn and look on the bed and see myself. I shriek and step backwards, tripping over the carpet and falling down. It's a farther fall and hurts more than usual.  
"We switched!" I say.  
Elsa slowly crawls off the bed and sits on the floor. "But Anna's normal," She says.  
"Wait—So Elsa looks like Punz and Punz looks like Elsa?" Anna asks confused.  
"I believe so," Elsa answers.  
"This is beyond weird. And Elsa, why are you so damn tall?!" I ask.  
"I'm not," Elsa answers, standing up.  
"Not anymore," I say, also standing up.

Elsa towers over me. She's 5'9 3/4, I'm 5'3 1/2.

"This is odd," Elsa says, looking up at me.  
"Told you!" I say.

Anna walks over and stands next to both of us. "This is interesting."

* * *

**Another short chapter for the book. Hope you're all enjoying it and thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Annika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

I've been stuck as Rapunzel for 3 days now. At least she's good at being Queen. I can't imagine what it would be like if Anna were to be Queen...

Though, I have to admit; it's quite relaxing being Rapunzel. No duties, no responsibilities; just freedom.

Anna and I run along the boardwalk with no shoes.  
"Hurry! We're almost at the edge!" Anna calls.

I look over to her, just as she takes off her dress and throws it aside. "Anna!" I call firmly.  
"Don't want to get it wet! Take off your dress!" Anna calls back.

Listening to her for some strange reason, I take off Rapunzel's dress and throw it aside.

Anna tightly grabs my hand, then we jump off the end of the boardwalk, into the fjords.

I quickly swim to the surface and take a deep breath of air. As soon as Anna comes up, I gently slap her.  
"Hey!" She says.  
"You never told me we were jumping into the water!" I say annoyed.

Anna laughs. She grabs onto the wood

**Anna's POV**

and I pull myself up. I reach down and grab Elsa's hand, helping her up.  
"You suck," She sighs, falling onto her stomach.  
"For helping?" I laugh.

Elsa rolls over onto her back then kicks me into the water. I quickly swim to the surface. "What was that for?!"  
Elsa simply laughs.

"That was rude!" I laugh, pulling her back into the water with me.

I notice people walking past, giving us both dirty looks. Why?  
"Anna, maybe we should go," Elsa says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"We're in our underwear," Elsa answers.

And that's when it hits me.

**Elsa's POV**

People are giving us dirty looks because the Princess and her cousin are swimming in their underwear. Oops...

Anna and I quickly get our dresses back on then head back to the castle.

"Rapunzel!" I call, entering the room.  
We just interrupted a meeting. "I-I mean... Queen Elsa," I correct myself.  
"Els—Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asks.  
"Uh... Nothing's wrong. I didn't realize there was a meeting today..." I answer.  
"Yeah, apparently there is," Rapunzel says, giving me 'the look'. "And nobody told me."  
"We did tell you, your Majesty," A person says.  
"Yes, of course," Rapunzel quickly says.  
"Is something the matter?" Jaksen asks me.  
"No. Nothing, General Jaksen. Nothing at all..." I answer.  
"How did she know I was General Jaksen?" Jaksen asks.  
"I-I told... her?" Rapunzel answers

The door bursts open and Anna stumbles in, in just her underwear. I quickly put my hands over my eyes and sigh.

**Anna's POV**

A meeting?! Seriously?! Timing could _not_ have been _any_ worse.  
"Hi," I say awkwardly.  
Everybody turns and quickly looks away. Rapunzel sighs and puts her head down.  
"Oh shoot!" I say, remembering I'm in my underwear.  
Elsa quickly moves me behind her. "We'll be on our way," She says, leading me out of the room. I'm so in trouble...

"Barging into a meeting," Elsa says.  
"Yup," I say.  
"In just your underwear," Elsa says.  
"Mhm," I say.  
"And saying 'hi'," Elsa says.  
"Sounds right," I say.

Elsa stops and turns to me. "Good idea?" She asks.  
"Nope," I answer.  
"Running around in your underwear anymore?" She asks.  
"Uh-Uh," I answer.  
"Wanna go get some clothes?" She asks.  
"Oh yeah," I answer.

Huh, so no trouble after all. Yay!

**Rapunzel's POV**

Okay, so Anna barges in here in just her underwear, right after Elsa barges in calling my name. Ugh, sisters...

"May we continue?" Someone asks.  
"Yes, of course," I quickly answer, sitting back down.

I hate being Queen.

**Elsa's POV**

"Let's not do that again," I say, tying up the back of Anna's dress.  
"I promise," Anna quickly agrees.

The door swings open and Rapunzel stands looking annoyed, frustrated, ticked, tired, and angry.  
"Issues?" I laugh.  
"You!" She yells. She quickly runs over to me and pushes me onto the bed before lying on top of me.  
"Personal space!" I shout.  
"Yes! You! You made me go to that stupid meeting and deal with all those stupid people with their stupid ideas! You owe me **big** time!" Rapunzel says quite annoyed, frustrated, and angrily.  
"Alright, alright! What is it that you want?" I ask.  
"Switch us back!" She answers, getting off of me and standing on the floor.  
"I don't know how," I say.

**Anna's POV**

Awkward.

**Elsa's POV**

"Maybe... Nope, no idea," I say.  
"Elsa!" Rapunzel shouts.  
"Rapunzel!" I shout back. "Why are we shouting each others' names?" I ask loudly.  
"Because I feel like yelling!" Rapunzel shouts back.  
"Well, then, let's yell!" I shout back.

After screaming at each other like children for a moment, Anna manages to shut us both up.  
"Guys, seriously, quiet down!" She says, covering our mouths. "Why the heck are you screaming?!"  
"We just said why," I answer.  
"I know," Anna says.  
"Strangle," Rapunzel says, slowly walking towards Anna, playing around.  
"Strangle me?" Anna laughs.  
"Yes!" Rapunzel answers with laughter. "Guess what," She begins.  
"What?" Anna asks.  
"I'm not taller than you!" Rapunzel answers.

Anna shrieks and runs the other way, right before Rapunzel grabs her.  
"Don't mess up my room!" I say as they knock stuff over. "Anna!" I yell loudly.

Both girls quickly stop running and face me with shock.  
"Can we not destroy my room?" I ask.  
"I'm tired," Rapunzel says.  
"I'm not feeling great..." Anna says, looking dizzy.

A wave of dizziness and tiredness rushes through my body, tampering with my mind. My vision blurs. I step forward, only to find myself falling. I land on the floor

**Anna's POV**

and the last thing I see is Elsa

**Elsa's POV**

Anna

**Elsa and Anna's POV**

staring hopelessly at me.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes slowly open. I look around the room, but it's dark. I notice a blanket over my head, so I remove it, tossing it aside. That's when I notice I'm hanging out the window.  
"Anna!" I scream, quickly grabbing onto the edge.

**Anna's POV**

At the sound of my sister calling for help, my eyes snap open and I sit up. I'm still me, so that's good. "Elsa!" I yell.  
"The window!" Rapunzel quickly says, running over to the window. I quickly follow.

Leaning out the window, we notice Elsa holding onto the bricks of the castle.

Punz and I quickly grab Elsa's arms and pull her up. Grabbing her arms, then waist, then legs, and finally bringing her to safety.

Landing on the carpet, she stumbles into my arms and quickly hugs me. I hug her back.  
"How did you end up out the window?!" Rapunzel asks.  
"I don't know!" Elsa quickly answers. "I woke up with a blanket over my head and when I removed it, I was hanging outside!"  
"That's terrifying and weird," Rapunzel says.

I quickly realize that Elsa is herself again.

**Elsa's POV**

Outside, Anna, Rapunzel and I sit on the grass, talking and having fun as family. Life is normal again, and everything is the way it should be.

**Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel's POV**

Everything is, _Amazing._

* * *

**So, that is "Switch".  
A short story: requested by Anonymous. **

**If you want this book to be continued, right a ****review**** or send me a PM, giving me what you want in the second book. **

**Don't forget to write a ****_review_**** saying what you thought of this Short Story. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Annika**


End file.
